


Fist of Flaming Fire

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post game ending, Prepare yourself for the amount of sin in this story, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one called Fiona the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 anymore. Her life is so much more than that now. She's a friend, a hero, and a lover; if you ask John Hancock. Nearly a year of romantic bliss has left the pair content with their situation.</p><p>But Nick Valentine rolls into town with a brand new case far off in Maine; a four day hike and weeks worth of work away. Hancock is more than happy to let his lady and her partner fight crime while he concocts a cunning plan, with the help of the gang, to surprise her.</p><p>But not long into the trip does Fiona realize that love is far more complex than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick Has a New Case

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is shit forgive me.
> 
> Alright. So I wanted to wait until Far Harbor came out until I started writing this, so I had more information. But I couldn't wait, so the Far Harbor part of the story likely won't happen until the dlc comes out, or at least until we know more!
> 
> But until then, enjoy the sinning. I've been dying to write and angsty yet smutty fic and now it's happening.

Fiona, also known as Sweetpea by a privileged few, seemed to evade exhaustion like a superhero.

 

All of her dearest companions had taken up within Sanctuary, having built their own connecting set of town houses in the far cul-de-sac behind the main settler area. They could do nothing but watch as she bounced from one completed task to a new task; all without her smile faltering.

 

From dawn until dusk, she built new beds for the settlers, tended to the farm, and even managed to put a dent in the plumbing project Sturges introduced. Fiona never felt overcome with stress; she loved that feeling of a job well done and how all of her settlers and newfound family of misfits benefitted from the hard work.

 

“Your little lady is ‘bout to run herself dry, Hancock!” Cait tossed to the mayor of Goodneighbour, a smirk on her face as she glanced at her cards.

 

“I doubt that. I’m always tryin’ to get her to relax, take some jet… but man, she just keeps on goin’.” Hancock tossed back, gazing out the window at his first lady. He loved to watch her work, letting out a whistle when she bent over. Fiona didn’t hear, of course, throwing her unruly brunette hair into a bun before getting back to work.

 

“You’re a lucky man.” Mac laughed, sitting down at the table, beside the pair, and across from Curie.

 

“Damn straight.” Hancock chuckled, reluctantly turning back to the game; Fiona was wearing those tight shorts he loved. They had no right to be on the battlefield, but damn did she look good rocking all those guns and grenades around her waist in those tiny little shorts.

 

“You and Miss Sweetpea have been traveling together for some time,” Curie noted “, how long have you two been… ah, a romantic coupled item? I’m sorry, romance termenology is low in my memory.” She laughed sheepishly, but knew her friends wouldn’t judge her.

 

“Been together for almost a year now, the forth of next month. I gotta plan something special for her.”

 

“Jesus, you remember when you started dating? Didn’t think chems actually _enchance_ memory.” Mac shook his head with a smile, pushing his caps into the center of the table; most of the gang calling and matching.

 

“Hey man, she’s a lady from the olden time; those pretty chicks on the Nuka Cola posters and the car billboards. Ladies like Fiona expect all that lovey dovey anniversary shit and she deserves it too. I’m just here to provide.”

 

“You better, considerin’ no one else is allowed to travel with her now. It’s been forever since we kicked the shite out of some raiders!” Cait called, all in jest. Herself and Mac often went out on their own adventures.

 

“I have noticed this! I’ve been so cooped up! No one wants to explore and document science with me anymore!” Curie acted dramatic, a little ham-fisted on the delivery. Mac just chuckled; teaching Curie to sass was the best damn thing he’d done in years.

 

“I’ll go out with you,” Piper yawned, emerging from one of the bedrooms dressed in the blackest of black clothing “, but right now, I have a story to chase. See ya.” As quick as she appeared she was gone, news cap pulled down low over her features.

 

“Hey, when you can make her feel the way I make her feel, then you can have her all ya want.” Hancock took a mentat, raising non-existent eyebrows; he knew no one could burn the bond they’ve built over all this time.

 

Fiona looked back at the house, seeing her man’s tricorn hat through the reflection of the window. She loved to watch the nightly poker game; serving the drinks, playing a few hands. Pool was more her game though, but it wasn’t as much fun now that everyone knew her hustling tactics. She made a note to finish up and head straight to the house; Hancock had a good luck kiss coming his way.

 

She had long abandoned her jacket, the Commonwealth’s summer nights just as hot as the day. Fiona had changed her shirt only an hour ago, and yet the muscle shirt was already starting to cling to her lower back. Fiona stood, stretching out her back before getting back to the final leg of work she decided to do tonight, when she saw her favorite silhouette swagger down the road.

 

“Now what would a big shot detective like you need with a dame like me?” Fiona yelled at the dark figure, an orange ember becoming clear as he walked closer. She was quick to wipe her face with a rag, not wanting to look absolutely _disgusting_. Nick Valentine usually only hung around when there was business to deal with, especially since she took up with John Hancock.

 

“Don’t play coy with me. Got a noise complaint,” he was within a few feet now, his smile evident “, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you in.” He spun a set of handcuffs around one of his good fingers.

 

“Oh, mister detective, you don’t have to do that! Maybe we could think of some… other arrangement?” She wiggled her eyebrows before tossing him a full pack of cigarettes. He caught them and shoved them in his pocket before extinguishing his current smoke.

 

“You know I _love_ doing this dance with you, but I was hoping for some help.”

 

“Name it, Valentine. You have my full attention.” Fiona lit up a smoke, taking Valentine up to the park area she had made within the cul-de-sac, combat boots thudding against the ground with each quick step.

 

“I’ve gotten this new case. Before I give you the details, I’ll let you know it’s some travel. You won’t be in Kansas anymore.” He pulled that line deep from the old Nick’s memory banks. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt the context was right.

 

“How far?”

 

“Four day hike to Maine. I know it’s a long way to go, but-“

 

“But nothing, I’m in. I need to get out of the ‘Wealth anyway!” Fiona laughed, sitting across from the detective under the orange and purple skies. Valentine smiled; her gusto to help, to do better… it touched his synthetic heart. In truth, Fiona never felt like she’d be able to pay Valentine back for all the work he’d done for her. Hell, he didn’t charge her a single cap.

 

“Well, we’re looking for a young lady. All I’ve been able to uncover is that there might be some sort of town or collection of synths out there with her. It’ll be easier to distinguish once we’re there to talk to the locals…” Valentine went on and Fiona listened, taking out a notepad and making notes along the way.

 

The gang inside noticed as soon as Valentine rolled up. Mac snorted, dealing out another hand.

 

“Mister suave detective seems to have your girl’s _full_ attention.” He scoffed, looking at Cait with a knowing gaze.

 

“Shut it, man.” Cait kicked him under the table, accompanied with a harsh look.

 

“The fuck are you talkin’ about, Mac? Just what the fuck are you implying?” Hancock sighed.

 

“I’m just sayin’…if anyone can steal your girl, it’d be him.”

 

“He doesn’t care about her that way, I would’ve heard about it.”

 

“Sure, sure. I mean… I don’t think you were there when they came back to Sanctuary. You know, when the finished up with Winter.”

 

Hancock hadn’t heard about this Winter fella, or how that somehow connects Valentine and his woman in any way. He set his hand down and leaned across the table, eyeing Mac up with his harsh, black eyes.

 

“Spill it, or I’ll spill you’re guts on Fi’s floor.” Hancock sneered. He didn’t like anyone, even his friends, talking shit about his woman or the good detective. Even when they were ragging on each other, Hancock could admit that Nick was good people and already got enough shit as it is.

 

“I guess this was before you two shacked up. I think after some business in Goodneighbour, but before fixing your Bobbi problem… they got real close. Nick trusted her enough and told her about this case the old Nick wasn’t able to close. This Winter guy killed Nick’s fiancée, just ran rampart across the old America.” Mac lifted his hands, surrendering.

 

“Fiona just did what Fiona does,” Cait jumped up, wanting to take the heat of Mac “, she wanted to help him. Went on a month and a half expedition with Valentine there. They got all the tapes and ended up wastin’ the guy… some sort of ghoul shit, I don’t know. I didn’t ask for all the details. But they just… I dunno, acted different when they got back from that?”

 

_Piper, Mac, and Cait were working on the small plot of land reserved for food; before the settlement had grown. It was just the seven of them, working to pass the time until the sun began to set, until they could get back to a riveting game of Blast Radius._

_Piper was the first one to notice the pair, walking quite close side by side, and leisurely too. A little more relaxed than two people who had spent and almost two months away from home should be._

_“Hey!” She called, waving her arms and jumping. Cait and Mac took notice and joined the waving. Fiona mirrored their actions, earning a hearty laugh from Valentine. The trio watched Fiona grab his hand and run over to them, spilling the entire story of Eddie Winter._

_After two drinks, they went to one of the three lots in the cul-de-sac; the small park she was slowly but surely building. Piper and Cait watched them from the window. The conversation was silent to them. But Fiona kept fixing his tie and gently touched his face. Valentine was playing it up too; his good hand fell onto her waist, just for a moment, and then they shared a long hug. The embrace ended when he lifted her small frame off the ground and gave her a spin; her laugh could be heard all across Sanctuary._

_“Jesus Christ, just bang an’ get it over with.” Cait snorted, smacking Piper in the arm. At this point, Mac had joined them, making obnoxious exclamations of ‘ooooo!’ the longer they stayed in each other’s arms._

_“Bang with what?” Piper asked, tilting her head at the sight through the window; and idea for a really good scoop story swirling in her mind._

 

“So,” Hancock leaned back, reverting to his relaxed demeanor “, Fi helped the detective shut a huge chapter in his life… and they shared a moment after? That ain’t shit, Mac. I thought I was about to hear some dirty details.” The ghoul was laughing, holding his stomach as wave after wave of chuckles escaped him.

 

“I dunno, man. They’re always doing the _Detective and Foxy Minx_ routine.” Mac shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Shit, they always joke like that. They still do now and I ain’t worried. If I ain’t worried, no one else should be sticking their nose in it.” Hancock shrugged as well.

 

“Sounds very intimate to me. Mister Valentine and Miss Sweetpea share a bond, by helping Mister Valentine do something he could not do on his own. There is many books behind the chemicals of love. It would be normal for Fiona to have conflicting feelings-“ Curie was about to go on one of her signature letures, but Hancock held up a hand.

 

His left hand to be exact; and upon his ring finger was a golden band.

 

“Fi gave this to me two months ago. This was Nate’s ring and she _gave_ it to _me_. Fi has eyes for me and only me. I only have eyes for her. We’re as solid as a pack of Deathclaws! I’m glad she has Valentine, they’re good friends.” Hancock laughed it all off, looking at the ring with kind eyes.

 

“Wait, ya got married?” Cait gasped, leaning across the table, appalled she wasn’t invited to what would have been the most kick ass party in the Commonwealth.

 

“Well, we... uh, we never actually had a ceremony or anything.”

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Fiona called out as she walked through the door, eyes only on Hancock. The ghoul looked at the gang, giving them a smirk that said ‘I told you so’, and then stood and opened his arms. The small girl laughed and jumped right onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Valentine smiled at the sight, lighting up another cigarette despite having one just a few moments ago; whatever, not like he could get cancer.

 

“And the elusive detective comes back from the golden throne of Diamond City. Too good for us?” Hancock held Fiona up by her thighs, but she was light enough _and_ strong enough to support herself; so he let his hands roam, putting on a show to let them all know who she loved most.

 

“Hmm, that’s a whole new can of worms, Hancock. But I’ve come to let your lady know about a new case up in Maine.” Valentine’s loveable accent seemed a little thicker in the moment.

 

“Jesus, Maine? Isn’t that five days of walkin’?”

 

“Four,” Fiona corrected “, and that’s one way. But Valentine asked for my help, so we’re going to help! I figured we could head out in the morning?” She finally dropped herself back on the floor, standing just over a foot shorter than him.

 

Hancock placed his hands on her creamy shoulders, the sweat pooling there not bothering his tattered skin. When his eyes fell to his ring, a brilliant idea popped into his head.

 

“You know I’d love to storm this entire burned land and spread our wacky antics until they’re telling stories about us in every corner of the world,” he kissed her forehead for emphasis “, but this is Valentine’s case. He’s way smarter when it comes to that detective shit. Why don’t you two head out together?”

 

Fiona looked surprised, taking a step back from Hancock and squared herself up.

 

“It’s just… a long time to be apart. We’ve practically spent every day together since we started traveling. Valentine thinks we’ll be putting in a month or so of work. Plus, I’ll be worried about you diving into my chems. Maybe the three of us could all go?” She prodded at his chest with a boney finger, a soft smile hidden under her rough, sun kissed skin.

 

“Baby, baby, just listen! I don’t want to split or anything. Valentine is a solid detective, he’ll do the work faster than if I go. Plus, three folks will draw some serious attention from folks we don’t want attention from. Go solve the case, get the bad guy, and then you’ll come back home to me.” Hancock made his case, but before Fiona could contest, he held up a finger and looked straight into those bright yellow eyes.

 

“ _On the condition…_ that she’s home before or on the forth of,” He paused, grabbing Fiona’s arm to look at the PipBoy’s calendar “, August. The forth of August! Deal?” He held out his left hand, an oddity for all those who wanted to get themselves cut on Valentine’s metal hand.

 

The detective nodded, shaking Hancock’s hand. They may have their own set of justice based morals, but they were both men of their word.

 

“Alright! Sweetpea and Valentine are on the case.” She smiled at Valentine and he smiled back. Fiona was excited to get back out there with her first partner and her second favorite companion.

 

Hancock swept her off her feet, Fiona laughing and slapping at his chest.

 

“Feel free to play for me, Valentine. I got one last night with my favorite lady.”


	2. The Gang Realizes They're Not Going to Spend the Whole Time Having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to balance the upcoming angst, the Sanctuary gang is officially getting into shenanigans; It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia style.

Fiona hummed softly out of sleep, feeling a light trail of kisses tumble down her neck. She raised her hand slowly, falling to the back of John’s neck, giving him a gentle squeeze.

 

“I have to get up,” She whispered in his ear, an alarm tone emitting from her PipBoy “, Nick likes to be on the road early. One of the things I don’t miss, the guy doesn’t even sleep.”

 

“Mhmm.” John acknowledged her statement, but kept it up, kissing down her collarbone. Fiona obviously wasn’t in much of a rush, as she turned over to make herself more available to his lazy kisses.

 

As he slowly trailed down her body, the covers fell too, leaving her chest exposed to the hot air. The plethora of fans she had set up across the room didn’t help much, their bodies already coated in a light sheen of sweat from the night before. John loved it, the small of light sweat combined with her homemade flower lotion reminded him of the early days on the battlefield; when long looks were just long looks and flirting was just flirting.

 

Kissing down the valley between her breasts, he earned a soft moan, feeling Fiona arch her hips up.

 

“Seriously, I have to get up.” She giggled, hands still roaming across the terrain of his back. The feeling of her smooth fingertips running across his textured back was addicting to her.

 

“Then get up.” He mumbled and Fiona felt him smile against her skin. Before she could think about sitting up, he had taken an already perk nipple into his mouth, flicking his talented tongue in all the right places. It wasn’t long before he was trailing back down, kissing around her belly button.

 

Fiona wanted to wrap her legs around him and have fun, but they were up half the night having fun. She could already hear Nick gripping on her for the light bags under her eyes.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” She sighed as she felt his lips leave her skin. Fiona looked down at John; he rested his chin against her lean stomach.

 

“I’m going to miss you too. But you’re going to kick this case in the ass… or whatever the detective says.” He smirked; Fiona laughed.

 

“It’s so long.” She groaned.

 

“But hey. When you come back, I’m gonna have a wicked surprise for you.”

 

“What kind of _wicked_?” Fiona arched an eyebrow; John simply zipped his lips and threw away the key, earning another happy laugh from her. He slide back up her body; while one hand supported his weight, the other tangled in her hair to give him leverage to pull her into a kiss.

 

Fiona was a royal tease, making sure the kiss got hot and heavy quick. She knew just where to touch, rake her nails across, and gently tickle. While John wanted nothing more than to pin her down and have his wicked way with her, but he knew Nick would come looking for her and would walk in on a not so pretty sight.

 

“Okay, okay, I don’t need Valentine chewing me out. Get moving.” He rolled off of her and laid in bed, watching her get ready.

 

He found so much peace watching a lady get ready for the day; but this wasn’t just any lady. Watching her was better than listening to a radio play. Fiona was organized in all of the shit she had lying around, but not when it came to herself. She would extra bits of armor and ammo into her pack, but get distracted with her makeup. Once she was pleased with her appearance, she tried to remember where she left off.

 

Her wavy brown hair, which was once a rich chocolate brown not bleached by the scorching sun, bounced and twirled seemingly perfectly every time she made a move in any direction. When she got close, John could smell her shampoo made of purified bloatfly honey. John knew he was going to miss these morning more than anything else.

 

He got dressed when Fiona finally selected an outfit. She had gone on a rant about hiking and minimal fighting, so she wanted to be comfortable and not weighted down, yadda yadda yadda.

 

She picked those shorts he loved to much, paired with a black top and a leather jacket she had gotten from the Atom Cats. Strapping on her boots, grenade belt, and gun holsters, she grabbed her pack and headed out the door; holding Hancock’s hand for what felt like the final time until forever from now.

 

“I see you lovebirds decided to finally get out of bed.” Nick quipped, tapping his foot in front of the big tree. The smile on his face let Fiona loosen up, sticking her tongue out at him before she set her pack down.

 

“Nicky, I’m gonna need you to take extra care with her.” Hancock held Fiona close.

 

“Can’t promise there won’t be a few scuffs and dings, but I’ll keep her safe.”

 

“Unless you get distracted by a dame with legs all the way up to there.” Fiona said.

 

“Brushing up on that detective lingo! I like it,” Nick said, looking back to Hancock “, anyway, I know this is hard for you two but we should get on the road.”

 

Fiona pulled the ghoul into a long hug and a quick modest kiss. He was quick to change that, pulling her into a deep, tongue filled kiss; the type of kiss he knew Fiona hated but loved all at the same time. She pushed him away, her face red and fighting to hide a grin.

 

“Not in front of Valentine!” She yelled, slinging her pack across her back.

 

“Come on, it’s like kissing in front of Dogmeat!” He joked, pretending to make a big deal out of it.

 

“Whatever, loser,” Fiona laughed “, love ya.”

 

“Love ya more.” Hancock called, watching the pair walk down the winding road of Sanctuary.

 

The gang seemed to emerge from the shadows. Before he could turn to go back into his home, he was met with the eager friendly faces of his friends.

 

“I wouldn’t of let her go, man.” Mac said.

 

“Why would you say that? While the science of love is intrinsic, Mayor Hancock and Miss Sweetpea have a very strong relationship.” Curie slapped Mac’s arm as she spoke.

 

“I dunno, Curie. I can see the allure of Nick Valentine. Lots of ladies talk about him.” Cait grumbled.

 

“Oh yeah,” Piper snorted, still all in black from her search for a scoop “, you wouldn’t _believe_ the things I hear ladies say about Valentine. But the whole Institute seems to keep the ladies wary enough not to flirt or anything.”

 

“What? Would you go for him?” Hancock snorted, not believing his ears. Obviously, more people wanted him than Nick Valentine.

 

“Probably.” Piper shrugged.

 

“It would be quite the scientific conquest.” Curie admitted.

 

“Well, you know I’m ready to jump those curcuits,” Mac mimicked the girls “, jesus, you guys are making it worse. Come on, the boss is gone. Let’s play some Caravan and drink all of the good shit.” A round of mumbled agreements rang through the air, the gang turning into the shared home just off Fiona and Hancock’s humble abode.

 

“Wait a minute,” Hancock called, earning the attention of everyone in earshot “, I didn’t send her away to slack off and drink all of _her_ good shit. I got a plan and it requires everyone to be at _one hundred_ fucking percent… except chem breaks.”

 

The gang looked at each other, then back at Hancock, awaiting the answer to the half ass riddle Hancock had posed.

 

“Nick promised to have her back in time for the forth. Fiona’s and my anniversary is on the forth. I want to plan something special for her. You catch my drift?”

 

“So. You’re going to make us help set it up.” Mac said, deadpan.

 

“That’s right! I want to plan a party. The most kick ass party the Commonwealth has ever seen. With the best booze and chems we can find, dancing, and all that other shit. Fi gave me this ring because she loves me and I took it ‘cause I love her. So, let’s make this shit official.”

 

“Oh dear _god_ , we’re planning a wedding.” Piper pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing weeks of annoyance and frustration lay ahead.  


	3. Nick and Fiona Share a Moment

“So, you left me for _him_?” Valentine eyed up Fiona, a joking expression on his coarse face.

 

“Oh yeah, he has way more money! Don’t you know that’s what I’m lookin’ for?” Fiona laughed, just making their way beyond the securities of the Sanctuary Bridge.

 

“I’ll have to start charging clients double,” Nick cleared his throat “, but really. How have things been going? I feel like it’s been so damn long.”

 

“It really has been… him and I took up…. June of last year or something. Didn’t get together until August. That’s probably why he wants to make sure you’ve got me home by then.”

 

“He could’ve come with you. Sometimes I don’t understand that man.”

 

“Eh, he has his mysterious reasons. He’s probably planning something really huge for when I get home.” She snorted a laugh; her PipBoy beeped aggressively as it retargeted their map parameters.

 

“I’d love to stay and play poker with them more, but Ellie gets so swamped with all those cases. Seem to be getting more of them now than I ever did when the Institute was running rampant.” Fiona gave him a smile. His enthusiasm about it would be easier if _circumstances_ had been different. 

 

Fiona felt reminded of how easy it was to talk to Nick Valentine. He pestered her into a few games of eye spy, they shared a few smokes, and plenty of laughs were had all around. Right until twilight fell upon the wastes, they walked alongside the main road. Typically used for trading, most of the friendly folks had set up some turrets along the road to keep the area clean of raiders and critters.

 

“It’s getting pretty dark out here, Doll. Wanna find a cozy little place to rest up?” Nick asked.

 

“Yeah, I think I see an intact house up there.”

 

Fiona had been right. Most of the damage was minimal; a small crack or hole here and there. It was re-enforceable and safe enough for the night. Valentine tended to the traps while she got a small fire going in the main room, the torn down wall offering both protection and ventilation from the smoke.

 

Fiona took the cushions off the love seat and flipped them onto the ground, before unrolling her sleeping bag onto it. She grabbed one of the couch pillows as well, batting out the dust with her hand, before flipping it to the side that hadn’t been directly facing the blast. She got herself comfortable with a magazine and it almost felt like camping before the war.

 

Fiona let herself fantasize and remember what it was like before the war. Only this time, she didn’t strain to remember her husband’s features like she had so long ago. She thought of John Hancock, ghoulish skin and all. She frowned, softly of course, not wanting to worry Nick. But she knew he got his wittiest around this time, after the chems set in. He always had some hilarious joke to tell.

 

She was pulled from her dream to the sounds of Valentine shutting the door.

 

“Traps give you any trouble?” Fiona kept her face buried in the magazine; this article on modern art for the modern woman was kicking her ass.

 

“No, dear. Anything else on that Honey Do list of yours?”

 

“Take the molerat to the vet and clean those gutters.” Fiona sighed, all without looking up from her magazine. She heard him scoff and shrug off his coat, planting himself down on the couch and lighting a smoke.

 

“Got an extra one of those?” He asked, receiving a magazine flying into his face. He couldn’t blame her; she was busy reading.

 

“Thank you.” He flipped through the pages, trying to take his time while reading, but his processors were too fast for him. When he looked at a page, his eyes could already extract the information in front of him.

 

So he pretended to read, taking moments to glance up at Fiona.

 

Nick had been surprised how easy it had been to fall back into their routine after so much time had passed. It felt like they were never apart; there was no awkwardness due to time that left them reeling. He figured it seemed that way because of all the time that had passed in their own lives. Nick had memories of before the war and had lived through so much and she had woken up two hundred years into a whirlwind.

 

Time was nothing but an abstract concept to them.

 

He flipped the page and glanced for a moment, letting his processors work before looking back up at her.

 

Nick wasn’t surprised that time was real when it came to John Hancock. Love was a weird mistress and it had Fiona snared. For all it was worth, he was confident John truly loved her as well. The old Nick had something like that once with Jenny, but this Nick didn’t think anyone would take the time of day. He didn’t mind too much; gave him more time to crack those cases.

 

Back to the magazine, processing, back to her.

 

Nick Valentine had one thing to be proud of. In all his years of life, he only felt like a fool twice. Once, when he decided to put on the detective outfit and everyone had commented on him being _naked_ before… that everyone perceived him as naked. Again, when it came to Fiona. He had been foolish, for most of that time, misinterpreting the glances and touches. Especially after Winter… he had been _convinced_.

 

But a month after all that, she ended up doing Hancock a favour by eliminating Bobbi. He had watched from just a few feet away while Hancock threw on his natural charming swagger. Nick Valentine could only use his words to charm a lady, but despite his ghoulish state, Hancock had _everything_ going for him. From the clothes, to the way he eyed her up. Nick Valentine knew quite well that lovely girls went for the bad guys.

 

But he couldn’t argue too much; Hancock would definitely keep her safe, and most importantly, make her happy.

 

Back to the stupid magazine, process the useless information, and look back to her.

 

And this time, she was looking back. Nick was startled, but kept his reaction inside.

 

“This is nice.” Fiona said, with a nod of the head to show she was extra sure of her statement.

 

“Surprised?”

 

“No! Of course not! I just forgot how we could just relax together. I never get to sit down and just read anymore. I can always do that with you.” Once again she nodded, looking back down at her magazine.

 

“Hancock not one to read?”

 

“Sometimes, but he’s always ready to do something impulsive. If it’s not tipping Brahmin, it’s all night chem marathons which I do _not_ partake in. I mean, a little jet, but that isn’t hurting anyone.” She shrugged that off with a smile, going back to her reading material.

 

“Hey sister, you know I don’t approve, but I’m not here to judge either.”

 

“Mmm, straight arrow. Now I remember why I hate you. This case is bust, let’s go home.” She huffed, but Nick didn’t need a joking tone to know she was joking. Fiona just kept smiling, reading her silly articles.


	4. The Gang Makes a Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm still trying to work out how I'm going to write the DLC content that we have no idea about!

“Alright. Mac and Cait, I need you two to collect white fabric. Any type of white fabric you can get your hands on and bring it back here.” Hancock delegated the work, notepad in hand while the gang stood, eagerly waiting for their task.

 

Mac and Cait performed a perfect high-five without even looking at each other, wide smiles upon their faces.

 

“Curie,” Hancock pointed his pen at her “, I want you to make a cleaning agent. Some sort of bleaching power would be best. When you figure out what shit you need, I’ll go out and collect as much as I can carry and bring it back, we’ll need lots to make sure that Fi’s dress is blinding white.”

 

“Consider it done, Mayor Hancock.” Curie smiled, walking to her hand-built lab, off the main house.

 

“Piper and Preston, I want you to map out some possible decoration ideas. I want all of sanctuary to be lit up with lights, flowers; all that shit. Got it.”

 

Piper and Preston nodded at each other. Walking away from the huddle, Piper whipped out a notepad and began jotting down some rough ideas and sketches.

 

“Anne,” he turned to the radio play princess “, once the fabric Mac and Cait bring back are cleaned with Curie’s mixture, I want you to be the one to sew her a beautiful dress. If I get you a few of her dresses, think you can get her measurements correct?”

 

“Of course, Hancock. I’ll draw up some styles for you! You know her best, you can pick whatever design you like.” Anne was more than happy to finally take on a project that exceeded minor costumes. Her mind was flush with ball gowns and sexy tight fitting wedding dresses that would make the mayor’s head spin.

 

Mac and Cait walked back to the common house all the companion’s shared, exchanging looks until they could finally get behind the security of the door.

 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Cait.” Mac grumbled, pulling out some boxes of ammo from the trunk.

 

“I don’t know what Hancock’s thinkin’. Ya can’t just plan a whole wedding without consulting the girl you want to marry.” She sighed, plopping down on the couch, watching as Mac bustled around.

 

“And her going off with Valentine? The tension alone is enough to drive you crazy!” He said a little too loud, hands making gestures, as if he couldn’t comprehend the concept.

 

“I’ve seen those two together. I don’t get it me’self, but they have insane chemistry.”

 

A simple look was exchanged between the two; Cait’s thin eyebrow rose as a small smirk danced upon her lips.

 

“One _hundred_ caps says Sweets and Nick shack up.” Cait tossed out.

 

“I know I was talking a lot of shit to Hancock, but I don’t think Fiona would do that… hell, I don’t think _Nick_ would do that. It’s not going to happen. You’re on.” The pair shook on it, heading out into the wastes to find as much white fabric as possible.

 

“Think we should tell the others? Get them in on the action?” She asked and Mac just nodded with a laugh, heading to see the gang before going on one of their adventures.

 

They approached Preston and Piper who sat on one of the many benches in the park made within the col-de-sac.

 

“It can’t all be white, we need some colour.” Preston huffed.

 

“If it were up to you, it’d be all red, white, and blue. This isn’t a Minutemen reunion, it’s a wedding. Fiona’s favorite colour is green, we should really focus on _green_. Get the star spangled look out of your eyes.” Piper snapped back, going back to jotting down her ideas.

 

“Hey, want in on some major action?” Mac asked in a hushed town, leaning down to the pair who looked at each other, completely confused.

 

Piper agreed without hesitation, agreeing with Mac that neither Fiona nor Nick would do something so careless. Preston took a little more persuasion; Piper gripping on him about being too straight edge for the ‘Wealth. They insisted the bet was all in good fun; Hancock, Fiona, or Nick would never know about it. Preston ended up falling into the trap, taking the side that Nick and Fiona wouldn’t happen.

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Cait held her hands up “, I _really_ hope Sweets doesn’t cheat. But if she does, I’m gonna love takin’ all your caps.”

 

They approached Curie, who stuck her nose up.

 

“This bet is awful and disrespectful to both of your dear friends!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms tight.

 

“It’s not going to hurt anyone, no one but the gang is going to know.” Mac gave his best puppy dog eyes to Curie, but it had no effect. Curie turned back to her containers of cleaning mixes, starting to pour some of them together.

 

“If I were to bet… I would say Fiona is likely to cheat on Mayor Hancock. It is merely a scientific observation, not a measure of Fiona’s character! Well,” Curie’s voice dropped to a dainty whisper “, I suppose I will participate if no one will be hurt as a result.”

 

They kept the bet within the inner circle, finally making their way out into the world.

 

“So… how are we going to tell if something happened?” Mac asked.

 

“If Fiona comes back here and doesn’t seem happy with all this work, it happened. Fiona isn’t going to jump up and say yes to gettin’ hitched with Hancock if she has something like that on the brain. She’s got an issue with keepin’ secrets.” Cait scoffed. She loved Fiona, with all her heart, but attraction is attraction. She had seen it plenty of times before to know that Curie and herself were going to walk away with lots of caps in their pocket.

 

“She’s got mad integrity. That’s one of the reasons why her and Valentine would make a great fit.”


End file.
